The Love of My Life
by Jozey Brian
Summary: Modern Day. Aang finally admits his feelings to Katara and they officially become a couple, but when Katara becomes victim to a new Charmer, how ugly will things get?


**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or any of its characters. I own this story though.**

**Pairings of the Story: Sukka, Toko, Kataang, Ty Laang, Jinko**

**Ages: Aang: 18 Sokka: 19 Katara: 18 Toph: 17 Suki: 17 Zuko: 19 Ty Lee:18**

**Hey y'all, this is my first story so please be nice. I am trying my best not to write anything dumb in this story but the only way I know that I'm not is by reviews. So enough chit chat,On With The Story!**

* * *

"That was a great night Aang," said Katara as he pulled up to her house. She kissed him on the cheek the left his car.

"Yeah man, I haven't had fun like that since fourth grade!," Sokka added,"But i think i ate two much hot dogs, *_choking_*,i think i gotta go, bye!."Aang chuckled then sighed as he drove off and thought back the day.

He had decided to take the Gaang out on a field trip to the country and end it at the movies. He thought about the times when Katara would cuddle up next to him and his heart beat would pick up, the times he would find his arm around her and his face would turn as red as a tomato.

"Come on Aang, you have to man up, you've been in love with her since third grade!" he said to himself. He pulled up next to his house and air bent himself up to his window, thanking his past self for leaving it open that day, and went to bed glad that he didn't have to go through keys this hour of the night.

* * *

The next day, Aang got up,had a bath, ate breakfast, and left for Katara's. He pulled up at the Aqua family's blue two story house and knocked on the door with one hand and a bouquet and two boxes in the other.

"Hey Aang," said a tired looking Sokka. He was wearing a white T-shirt and boxers." Are you finally going to tell her?," he asked, Aang nodded in reply."Great, 'cause I don't think I could have kept the secret any longer," Sokka told him.

"Who is it Sokka?!" asked Hakoda,"Just Aang dad," he replied,"Okay."Sokka let Aang in and led him to Katara's bedroom door," You're on your own from here," he stated then left.

Aang took a deep breath and was about to knock but the door suddenly swung open and there stood Katara in nothing but a towel." Aang?!,What are you doing here?," she asked,he tried but failed to hide his blush.

"I needed to talk to you about something, something that has been bugging me for a long time,"he told her,"Okay but i'm on my way to have a bath, can you wait a bit?," she asked,"Sure," he replied.

About 15 minutes later Katara was fully dressed in a light blue tank top and sweat pants and lying on her bed ready to listen to Aang."So...Katara,"he started,"Yes,"She replied,"We're close friends right?,"Aang asked,"Mhmm,"she stated wondering what he was getting at,"So I guess you won't judge me if I told you something completely out of the question,oh, by the way I got you something,"he pulled a red heart shaped box out from under the bed, opened it up, and revealed her favourite chocolates." Oh Aang! you didn't have to!and they're my favourite! so what were you going to tell me?,"Aang cleared his throat,"Well, I d-don't know how t-to say this b-but...I'm in love...with the most beautiful girl in the world...she makes my heart melt whenever I'm near her, my heart skips a beat when she talks to me...and i feel like i'm in heaven when she hugs me, Katara please don't hate me,"he said and was about to continue when she interrupted him.

"Hate you, I would never hate you Aang, so who is this darling angel,is it Toph?"she asked,"No," he stated,"how about Mai or Suki," She asked,"No, I'm in love with..."she interrupted him again," Is this girl taller than me?"she asked,"No, I'm in love with..."she interrupted again,"It's Jin right or is it On Ji.."she was interrupted by Aang,"NO KATARA I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she gasped, never in her life did she think that the boy who stole her heart with his smile would be kneeling in front of her with a bouquet of daisies and roses confess that he felt the same about her like she did about him.

" Katara, I'm sorry for yelling at you,I'm sorry that I might have ruined our friendship," he started to sob, making her tear up too,he continued,"I'm sorry that I c-can't c-control my feelings for you b-but I've been in love with you forever and I just couldn't b-bear it any more.I tried c-committing suicide, I tried t-t-taking c-counselling,I tried everything I could but I just c-couldn't help myself," at this moment he was crying uncontrollably," I c-can understand why y-you might n-never want to s-see me again, so I g-guess this is g-goodbye." his face was now covered in tears and so was Katara's.

He was about to leave when she pulled him into a hug. He stopped sobbing now and dried his face,his eyes were red and puffy. She held back her tears and looked him in the eyes,"Aang, d-don't leave,I want you to stay, I want you here with me,because..b-because...because I love you too," their lips crashed together neither of them wanted to leave the other's embrace.

They fell onto the bed without stopping their heated make out session. They parted finally and were breathing heavily." You have no idea how long I'v dreamed about that"Aang said still panting," Me too."

"Way to go Twinkle Toes!I'm going to bake you a 'Finally manning up' cake tonight!" Toph exclaimed. The new couple turned to the doorway in shock to see their friends standing there with their iPhones out taking photos and videos."How long were you guys standing there?"Aang asked."Ehh,..long enough,"Sokka replied.

* * *

Aang sat back in his recliner, relaxing before Toph brought over his cake. He got a girlfriend and his first kiss in the same day,he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He pulled out his iPhone and called his best friend,"Hey Zuko,how much longer 'til we tell them?" he asked."Give it a few more weeks," Zuko replied,"We wouldn't want anyone freaking out because you're the Avatar now would we," Zuko said.

"Yeah Yeah,I get it I'm the Avatar;don't tell them too soon,I guess I should go now,Toph is almost here with my cake,"he said."Although that is really un-Toph like I guess I'll see you tomorrow,"Zuko said before hanging up the phone. After putting his phone to charge, he laid back on the couch and fell asleep,un-aware that Toph was already in the house and heard every single word.

"You son of a Bitch Twinkle Toes!" Toph said to herself.

**How was that for my first try guys? Please Read and Review 'cuz that's how I know I've done a good job and it will motivate me to write more.**


End file.
